The Truth
by Kal4Anarkie
Summary: After receiving a letter from unwanted company soil is forced to go to a party by maka held at his parents. Will maka finally find out the truth about soul or is there still more to find out?


**Hey guys its Kal4Anarki and I'm here with a story. Ok I hope you like if you have criticism just save it cause no one wants to hear it please but if you really don't like it then don't read... Okie dokie here we go!**

Maka jumped at the noise of a loud thump. Maka pulled off her covers and walked over to the door. Reaching for the handle maka prepared for the unspeakable. Maka inched the door open but all was dark and peaceful in the hall. Maka sighed with relief. She opened the door all the way and walked across the hall. She stopped at souls bedroom door. She cracked it open, soul was on the floor wrapped up in the blankets he was moaning and twitching like he was having a bad dream. Maka walked over to him and knelt down next to him sweat poured off of his face. Maka placed her hands either side of his shoulders.

"Soul wake up its ok I'm here." maka spoke in a kind voice. Soul tossed and turned and maka shook him again. Soul jumped awake this time. Before maka could explain soul threw his hands around maka and began to sob. Maka was the only one to see him cry or even see sadness in soul.

For the past few weeks soul had been shook awake from bad dreams. But they were all the same. He never told maka what they were about though. But whatever it is, it really scares soul because it takes a lot for him to get scared.

Soul finally fell back asleep in his bed and maka went back to hers. In the morning maka prepared a good breakfast for soul. It was the first day of their break it was fall and they get off early for thanksgiving and christmas. The pancakes sizzled on the pan and maka slid them on a plate and poured syrup on the top.

The smell carried down the hall and before she know it souls door swung open and soul came tracking down the hall with drool slipping from the corner of his mouth.

"Smells good as always maka!" soul said as he sat down at the table. Maka smiled and sat on the other side of the table drinking a cup of hot tea. Soul dug in after thanking maka for the meal. Then just as he was about to take a mouth full of food he paused and looked at maka.

"What?" she said holding the cup at her mouth. Soul tilted his head. "Aren't you hungry?" He said and stuffed his fork full of food. Maka shook her head "no". Soul held a confused look across his face.

After lunch maka stepped out of the apartment to go down to the mail box. All there was, was bills and letters. A small envelope fell from in the pile to the floor. Maka knelt down and picked up the letter and read the address.

_To: Soul Eater Evans _

_ From: Home of The Evans HouseHold _

Maka began to form a big grin on her face. She ran up the steps and swung open the door to her apartment. "Ohh Soul! You Have Mail!" maka sang from the door. Soul jumped off the couch and stretched. "Trash it!" he said. Maka frowned and walked over to him. "Come on open it dummy!" she said shoving the letter into his hands. Just as he read the address he crumbled it up and threw it over to the trash, only to miss. "Soul what the hell!" soul shrugged.

"If its my parents just trash it." he said walking of to pick it up. Maka grabbed it from his hand and began to open it soul tried grabbing it but maka ran to her room and slammed the door shut. Soul pounded on the door. "I'm changing now go away!" maka called. But she wasn't she was now reading the letter. "Maka come on why do you want to read it. It's just a stupid letter!" Maka frowned. "If it's so stupid then why don't you want me to read it?!" maka called back. There was a loud groan and souls door slammed his door shut. Maka began to read.

_. Dear Soul_

_Son I know your probably going to throw this away again but if you find the heart to read it your mothers birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you would come. Were holding a party in celebration of her life. But if you don't come then we, mother and I will understand._

_ Love, Mr. Evans_

Maka was never told that souls mother had died but maka never really was told much from soul about his past life or his maka knew was that her and soul were defiantly going whether he liked it or not!


End file.
